<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chase by ThatFilthyAnimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627367">The Chase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilthyAnimal/pseuds/ThatFilthyAnimal'>ThatFilthyAnimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Megamind (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Making Out, Non-Consensual Touching, Rough Kissing, Villain Megamind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFilthyAnimal/pseuds/ThatFilthyAnimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Metro Man captures Megamind and they make out all dirty-like.</p><p>(Originally posted to LiveJournal in late 2010. Written as a challenge fic which was INTENDED to play into Megamind's pain thing and also feelings for Metro Man he's ashamed about (but secretly wants)-- but it has sadly aged like milk and comes off extremely abusive and non-consensual. Definitely not how I meant it to look; definitely will not be how I write it again. Uploading it anyway for old times sake.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megamind &amp; Metro Man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had danced this dance before. Megamind would terrorize the city. Metro Man would ruin it, kick his ass, and send the blue super villain off to jail. Megamind knew that, just as he knew deep down that he wouldn't win-- but it wasn't always the hope of winning that kept him going.</p><p>Megamind swerved through the tall buildings of Metro City on his hover-bike, attempting to lose his life-long nemesis within them. Of course, he knew he could never actually lose him, but that didn't matter. The chase was fun; the adrenaline of it all made him feel absolutely alive. He laughed, kicking the bike upward, appearing just above the rooftops, looking for his next place to dive down into.</p><p>The next thing he knew, he was thrown from his bike and flying through the air helplessly. His body collapsed along the rooftop of a nearby building. He rolled painfully to a stop, tearing leather but not flesh against the concrete. Megamind silently thanked his ridiculously tough skin as his body stilled, sucking in a painful gasp of air. He groaned in pain, eyes cracking open dizzily as he looked up into the sky.</p><p>The chase was over.</p><p>Metro Man moved into his vision, standing over his relatively small form. Megamind's eyes widened as he gulped, quickly losing his confidence. Metro Man grabbed a handful of the thick material at Megamind's chest, lifting just his upper-half off of the ground. His lower half flailed as it dragged against the rough concrete, lifted effortlessly by Metro Man as if Megamind had weighed nothing at all. Megamind's hands reached helplessly for Metro Man's thick wrist, hanging on to it for dear life.</p><p>Megamind flinched away, shutting his eyes tightly as a mischievous grin crept onto his face. Metro Man paused, realization hitting him. On top of the grin, Megamind's chest was heaving with excitement, and his grip was actually pulling Metro Man in to him.</p><p>Megamind had... wanted this...?</p><p>A few seconds passed. Too many seconds for Megamind's comfort, as he slowly cracked open an eyelid to peek at Metro City's hero, who was hesitating. "...Uhhh..."</p><p>Metro Man just paused, studying him, fist remaining pulled back in preparation to strike Megamind square in the jaw as always. Megamind loosened and then tensed again, frustrated.</p><p>"Erm... What's going on...?" Megamind asked, confused.</p><p>And then his eyes widened as he realized that the nearby helicopter, which had just been following them with a cameraman in tow, was absolutely still, suspended in air. In fact, nothing seemed to be moving but the rise and fall of Metro Man's chest, and the faintest twitch of Metro Man's nostrils as he huffed out each breath. Megamind stared at him, dumbfounded. "...Wha-... W-What kind of trickery is this...?"</p><p>Metro Man frowned, unmoving aside from his grip, which was tightening around the material of Megamind's body suit. "You're enjoying this." He finally spoke, although it came off as more of a question than a statement.</p><p>"So?" Megamind asked, now gawking at the frozen environment around them. "You... do realize that nothing else is moving, right? I-I am finding this a bit troubling, myself...!"</p><p>Metro Man's fist relaxed as his other hand shook Megamind roughly, bringing the blue one's focus back to facing him. Megamind then stared at him with wide, angry eyes. Metro Man just looked at him in shock.</p><p>"You do this on purpose," Metro Man questioned bluntly, "just to get me to get me to rough you up, don't you?"</p><p>Megamind's eyes flashed with shock before returning to a devious, angry blaze. "HA! I do it because I want to win." He gritted his teeth, and then added, bitterly, his eyes fiery with hatred, "I do it because I want you to know what it feels like to be the loser!"</p><p>"Lying to yourself again?" Metro Man shot back. He smirked. Megamind squirmed in his grip, now trying to pull away from him out of frustration.</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes." Megamind huffed out, annoyed. Just then, he squeaked with surprise as Metro Man's free palm smoothed over the growing buldge in his tight leather pants. Megamind froze, staring up at Metro Man in a mixture of confusion and horror.</p><p>"All of this... it gets you off!" Metro Man gawked, seeming partially disgusted. Megamind stared back at him, wide-eyed with shock. Metro Man then grinned deviously at Megamind's sudden loss for words. There would be potential for some fun, here!</p><p>Megamind closed his eyes tight and squirmed uncomfortably as Metro Man's thumb trailed from the base to the tip of his hard length, rubbing over the thick material with ease. It twitched from the unexpected touch as Megamind choked back a frustrated moan, huffing breaths sharply through his teeth. He looked away from Metro Man, ashamed and disgusted, mostly at himself.</p><p>"I knew it." Metro Man laughed dryly, watching Megamind's expression twist from the sexual tension and hatred that had been built up after so many years. Megamind's eyes opened but he looked away, angry.</p><p>"I hate you so much." He grumbled, voice shaky from restrained rage.</p><p>"Really, little guy?" Metro Man smirked, leaning in to Megamind's face, close enough for their breath to brush one-another's skin as Megamind turned back to look him in the eyes, his own filled with absolute hatred. Metro Man continued, "Because everything else about this tells me you want this."</p><p>Megamind was still, but holding his ground with an angry snarl of words, "You know nothing about what. I. want." He had spat the last three words heavily, leaning in closer to seem intimidating.</p><p>And it failed, as always. Metro Man closed the space between them, crushing his lips against Megamind's. Megamind yelped against Metro Man's mouth with shock, but then silenced with a brief moan as he reluctantly accepted it. His face looked disgusted as Metro Man's lips forced open his own with ease, his tongue then forcing it's way in. Megamind tried to pull back, unable to accept whether he still wanted it or not, but he soon relaxed and accepted the oddly pleasant gesture. Megamind's own tongue started to wrestle Metro Man's as he squeaked out a needy moan through panted breaths. Metro Man chuckled into his mouth. Megamind secretly wanted all of this! How hilarious, coming from his life-long rival.</p><p>Megamind's grip slowly released from Metro Man's wrist, one hand reaching up to cup around the back of the larger man's head, fingers digging needfully through his neatly combed hair. Metro Man grinned around Megamind's lips with heavy amusement. Perhaps nobody else had ever touched him this way before. What a shame- he was a fast learner, already sucking on Metro Man's tongue with such need...</p><p>Metro Man then pulled away, pulling a frustrated breath from Megamind. Megamind growled, voice strained with lust, "I still hate you."</p><p>Metro Man shook his head, grinning. "Really now? I could have sworn you were enjoying yourself." He leaned in to nip the tender flesh of Megamind's neck, bringing out another moan from him in the process before Megamind practically melted underneath him. Metro Man's tongue trailed from Megamind's collarbone, upwards- rolling over his adam's apple, and underneath his chin and brushing through the neatly trimmed goatee, trailing up to his lips before crushing them again with another needy kiss. Megamind squirmed helplessly under him, completely conflicted by everything happening and unsure how to react.</p><p>As Metro Man pulled away from his mouth, Megamind huffed and sputtered with a panted breath, "...I... hfff... I hate you...!" At this point, it was said only out of a need to hold onto his pride, but Metro Man would let him have it. Megamind needed his pride, and this little chase, as the incentive to bust himself from prison again to keep their fights continuing. Metro Man needed these fights just as much as Megamind did. He needed the exposure. It was all he really had.</p><p>"Oh, I know." Metro Man smirked, pulling back his fist again. "Sorry about this next part, little buddy." He watched as Megamind's eyes widened again with renewed fear. Suddenly, their surroundings reanimated, and Megamind turned away to take the incredible punch square in the cheekbone. He had expected the blow entirely after all of these years. Metro Man's grip loosened as Megamind's limbs fell to his sides lifelessly, now unconscious.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>&lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>